Shego's Dance
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Incense only added to the illusion, but the dancing siren bewitched him beyond any greater power in the world. Monkey Fist/Shego


**This oneshot is completely unrelated to the series I have done of this couple. I was inspired by an early scene in 1981's Excalibur, in which Igrayne, the object of Uther Pendragon's lust and wife of his new ally, dances, and Uther himself can't keep his urges in check. Do the math for a certain monkey man and green-skinned siren. ;D Read and review, but NO FLAMES. Don't like the pair, don't read.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

Monkey Fist hated these events. He loathed being invited for appearances' sakes in the past; now was nothing different, and his clothing of choice was something he had left in his past life as a "world-respected scholar and adventurer". His shirt was white beneath a dark blue jacket and fitted black slacks, but at least he did not bother wearing shoes. Giving away his distinct simian features, save for taming his wild hair, gave him enough pride to hide nothing.

Jack Hench had to call all of the villains just for the fun of it, following the successful bid of one of his latest toys, but the Master of Monkey Kung Fu wanted nothing more than to be away from here and back to work on finding the newest Mystical Monkey artifact against the cheer squad and to bring the world down into his power - but of course, Drakken personally invited him himself, and had to blackmail him. Don't bother asking Fiske what it involved.

However, he would later come to thank the mad scientist for this. After all, they were friends in a way, Duff Killigan being with them in the circle.

And there was one other to add for the thanks.

"Shego, dance for us!" Dr. Drakken yelled out for the one the monkey man had on his mind. Suddenly, the air felt a little more claustrophobic with the heat, but from his gathering, the AC was programmed for everyone's comfort. The lights had darkened, save for a handful of overhead light sources allowing the guests to see in Hench's ballroom. Monkey Fist was one of those in the front to see the darkly nubile figure rise from sitting and threw off the sweeping, sheer fabric from her body but displayed that she was not naked - or rather, not completely.

Monkey Fist felt the fires instantly consume him as the spark had begun.

Incense in the air only added to the illusion that was shadowy black gauze fitted to the goddess' body - or was it siren? Either way, she bewitched him with the tossing of the cape and began to swirl to the flutes and drums beating in the darkness, as though it were a medieval fantasy rather than a contemporary wealthy setting. Her body was wrapped with swirls of shadowy mesh, flaunting her lascivious breast curves, her assets strewn about with dark flowers that weren't detected well without light flashing. Pale skin tinted with icy green glowed like marble. Wild raven hair flew about, the green hints glittering like the jewels her madly gleaming eyes were...and connecting his body and soul to her on sight. Her bare arms flailed about the air as if grasping for the heavens to take her out of here to her own private place rather than here...

...and then she was on the move when the rhythm changed. Prancing about, the temptress had picked up her fallen cape and flashed it about, gauze brushing against gauze and bare flesh, which roused up higher tension amongst the males of the room, the host included - all of whom slammed their palms and fists against the nearest surface they could find just to substitute for whatever primal urges they had at her seductive number...but none as much as the fallen English lord himself.

"Must have her," he growled under his breath. "I MUST have her..."

It was by then that the dancing vixen was on the ground, elevating her body upwards as she reached once more for the heavens, before the tempo of the drums became savage, and her body flipped around so she was on all fours and whacking her hair around and around - and Fiske's urges could no longer be kept under control as he snarled and whirled around, pushing past fellow guests he did not care to see the faces of, shoving around until he found the closest door out of here, bursting into night as well as industrial incense. But the smell of the air did not ease his flushed cheeks or the thundering heat in his loins.

"Just couldn't resist the sight of me, couldn't you, Hairy Hands?"

He whirled around in time to see a flash of green come his way, but no attack on any part of his body that came; she only surprised him without warning, which was also the task of the ninja. However, she was more reckless than any ninja, marking her different than he. Chortling, Monkey Fist swerved and caught both her hands into his, bringing her body close to his. She knew what game he was playing and was going along with it; she might have read his mind, for his mouth descended onto hers without a fair warning, and her sharp nails came up to grasp at his hair, pulling him down to deepen the liplock.

Any of the other villains could come out any moment, but let them. Let DNAmy for all he cared, but if she saw him with his pants down or any other part of him exposed, she might get more ideas for whatever dirty fantasies she had for him which he did _not_ want to think about. Shuddering, Monty forced Amy to the back of his mind and instead let himself be carried away by this siren around the corner so they were in a darkened alleyway that was far enough from the door, blocking out everything for the two of them. Strong fumes lingered but began to fade when the wind had other plans to take them elsewhere.

They were still tangoing when she suddenly found herself against the wall by his hands, which trapped her wrists on either side of her head. Her shameless smirk and laughter made him growl and ravish her sultry mouth once more before going to her neck and biting where the vein throbbed, causing her to moan loud enough to attract attention inside the manor and out.

Fiske broke the kiss to breathe, "We should refrain from making further noise to avoid attracting unwarranted attention."

She shrugged. "That won't be easy."

"No, it won't," he agreed with a smirk. It was then and there that his attention ultimately fell to the sight of her heaving curves, glistening with sweat from his ministrations and not from the heavy fumes. Rasping, he reached up to pull the fabric down on either side, pleased it was elastic and not like cotton or rayon which tore easily. When her breasts were revealed, the gray-green buds hard and tempting, he leaned down and strained his neck as he lavished upon the sensitive flesh and caused her to cry out. Even Drakken's ferocious sidekick could be broken down with the right amount of pressure.

It was not long before Monkey Fist found himself just as naked as she was, tantalizing the excitement and increasing the danger of being caught outside if anyone noticed that they were missing, but they were both too far down to turn back.

How could he describe what followed after undressing in a semi-public location? She was the one to begin the little adventure and dance past him, her nude silhouette pulling him away from this spot, their clothes abandoned on the concrete at their feet, and the animal inside him craved the hunt. On all fours, he chased after her and scaled the walls until he caught up to her at some point in one of Hench's prized hibiscus gardens - in this part of the country in this season? How laughable - where splashes of color brightened the distance from prying eyes.

It was in the middle of the wild that he found himself in the lotus position, with her in his lap and rocking their worlds, the eruptions causing the powerful waves of the ocean they lapped dangerously across to collide together and create something far greater than any of their fellow villains interrupting their fierce eden...

Monkey Fist threw his head back and roared when his climax erupted with hers. Shego's matched when she lost control of her contracting muscles to let him know she was allowing the fruit of his desire to share hers. Appetites were satisfied between them without regrets settling in.

His legs wobbled as he pulled himself out of her, feeling the perspiration lingering on his skin and in the fine curls around his softening member. Looking up at her, she was on all fours, gathering her breath and pushing her hair out of her face, her breasts heaving. One of her thighs had to hide the shimmering dark triangle between her legs. She was looking up at him with a knowing, crooked grin that was asking him if next time was good when they met again. It wouldn't be any time soon, but how could he refuse?

"Next time then, Monkey Boy," Shego told him slyly as she stood with him and began to walk side by side, stark naked. He looked her way and returned the grin, baring his canines.

"Next time, perhaps," he agreed.

 **Before anyone asks me, I do not know if this will be continued, because some things are just best left as they are, and you NEVER know. Nevertheless, reviews are once more appreciated. :D**


End file.
